


【all昶】烈火焚身

by Aaaaaajiu



Category: all昶 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaaajiu/pseuds/Aaaaaajiu
Kudos: 3





	【all昶】烈火焚身

他在汗湿的发间透出点朦胧的眼神来，像大雾笼罩的黑色池水，清澈单纯。目光和周围的躁动一比显得过分安静，带一点缱绻的意味，和他被绑上来时的几乎无差。他是那样一直不会变的吧，一直看着人群，看着那些浑浊的、违心的眼睛，悲悯都变成温柔，缠绵着弥漫的流言蜚语盘旋，把自己变成他们想要的样子，可表皮包裹着还是最初的神魂。他是基督吗，不然怎么会怜悯，怎么会爱人，怎么会在风暴和烈火里也隽永。

可他明明是妖。他索取无度，荒淫终日，身下流出的爱液染黑侵蚀土地，比黑死病还自在地沾染每一个曾经洁白的生灵。最烈的毒素会在第一次分子碰撞的时候开始裂变，从初尝到上瘾只需要千分之一秒，他投来一个嘴角的笑就够。然后就浸泡在欲望的酒桶里，劝酒贪杯灌醉酩酊交叉无序地上演全凭心意，无从抽身，不想停下，然后在这俄罗斯轮盘里慢慢被消耗剥夺，最后坠入永无黑暗，归于虚妄。

也许他们称他为巫妖、异端是对的。不然怎么会整个广场的人都看着他在爱欲和本能里深陷沉沦，看他顺从地诱惑致命地挑逗，看他甘愿自渎，看他被万人玩弄。

空气中全是情爱的味道。他的喘息和呻吟尽数被橘红色的焰掩埋。

火舌紧挨着他的脚尖，从趾缝里一点点蔓延到全身，光裸的身体都泛起可疑的红色。滚烫的外焰舔上来的时候其实很温柔，一寸一寸抚摸过他的小腿、膝盖窝、大腿，在腿间有意无意撩起勃起的欲望。先是指尖在柱身上随心地跳，再是柔软的口腔包裹起来，彼此不同颜色的沸腾和不同维度的滚烫互相灼烧，燎得他喉咙发干。他倒是真的被架在火刑柱上烤了，麻绳毫无余地的把手腕和木架贴在一起，他试着在情潮里挺起腰身去寻求迷离的爱抚，却换来皮肤被擦伤渗血染红绳索。血的味道被火焰烘烤格外明显，于他就是最强效的催情剂。越是疼，他越是扭着腰颤着腿，用身体画出最媚态横呈的曲线，勾引索求温存的亲吻或是粗暴的抚摸；而他越是不安分，血就渗得越汹涌，和火焰纠缠在一起几乎要沸腾。

全都着了魔。


End file.
